


Witch in Shining Armor

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is kidnapped, and waiting patiently for Morgana to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch in Shining Armor

**Saw this prompt on Tumblr and had to write it! Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait.**

**XXXXXXX**

Merlin yawned, and thumped his head against the cold stone walls of the dungeon. Shivering slightly, he wrapped his arms around his body as thin rats scuttled by his feet, a few even stopped and stared at him, as if asking him how much longer? _Not much at all._ He assured them, before he realized that he was talking to rats in his head.

Cenred had taken extra care to place as many guards as possible at each station, a dozen patrolled the areas surrounding the castle, few more at the main entrance, and three of his best men stood firmly outside the dungeons Merlin was currently occupying. The King of Essiter knew that Prince had formed a very close friendship somehow with his servant boy, he didn't understand it at all, but that didn't mean he couldn't use it to his advantage. The easiest way he would ever be able to lure Prince Arthur into his land was by kidnapping his manservant, and that had hardly taken any effort other than a solid knock to the head. The boy was a complete klutz.

The kidnapped servant smiled to himself as he pictured Cenred anxiously waiting for Arthur to rescue him. Oh rescued he would be, but by a far more formidable force than the Prince of Camelot.

Just then he heard the loud bang of the gate being blasted open, and the shouts of several men all at once. Merlin's smile grew wider. _Think of the devil and she appears._

The commotion outside grew louder as he strained his ears against the walls. "Who is _that?_ She's a bloody mons-" his screams cut off the rest of the sentence. Nobody got to call Morgana Pendragon a monster anymore, not after her beloved spent so long convincing her that she wasn't one.

The rats all lined up beside him as well. "Hear that?" Merlin said enthusiastically. "That's my princess on her way to rescue me." The creatures looked back at him with beady eyes.

Another explosion nearby had everyone turning their heads, and sure enough Merlin heard the swish of her sword. He knew she would relish using it today. Morgana loved her magic and used it to do the most mundane things, but she rarely got to use her sword nowadays, and he knew she missed the feeling of her fingers wrapped around the cool metal hilt.

Slice after slice, the clash of their blades reverberated through the walls. So did the howls of each man who went down. She was ruthless.

At last, silence reigned, and Merlin could hear his own heart beating wildly in his chest. He heard a soft intake of breath, a whispered spell and the lock fell apart.

His princess entered looking like an utter ghoul. Bathed in blood from head to toe, her silver armor glistening red, with bits and pieces of human flesh sticking out here and there. But the gentle concern in her brilliant green eyes belied everything else about her appearance.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, my love." She dropped her sword and bent down to place a tender kiss on his forehead. The rats scurried away.

"My witch in shining armor." he replied as she helped him stand up.

She rolled her eyes and then put her hand on the sore spot on his head. Instant relief spread as Morgana's soothing magic healed his wound. Her healing powers were truly a gift like no other.

"Better?" she asked.

"All better mi'lady." Merlin said as he brought her hand close to his mouth to kiss it. He spotted what looked like the mangled remains of half an ear, and immediately dropped it. Morgana laughed at his scrunched up expression. He decided it's best to wait until after they were in Camelot and she had taken a nice long bath, and then he could show her exactly how grateful he was in her favorite way.

"Let's go home. There's a prat who's waiting up for us, and you know how much he likes his sleep."

Merlin hummed and nodded against her shoulder. He felt her arms engulf him and take him away in a flash of golden eyes and ancient words. He hoped the rats got out too, and feasted on everything Cenred's kitchen had to offer.

**XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
